Sick Little Games
by City Lights Burn
Summary: Psyche's had his eyes on the blonde for a while. He finally starts to do something about it. One Shot.


Hey everyone! I have written here a one shot. This is something a little bit different. For one thing, Psyche is in this fic. I always imagined Psyche to be just as sneaky and devilish like Izaya so this kind of portrays that. This isn't really meant to be taken seriously. I just wrote this for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Masaomi Kida knew that Izaya Orihara was considered a dangerous man. However, to keep the said informant quiet about him being the yellow scarves leader from his friends, he was left with no choice but to follow his orders. So it's no surprise that he would show up at Orihara's apartment in Shinjuku after receiving a text saying 'be here tonight or else...'

Normally the informant would make the teen do simple jobs like following people or running errands so Kida grew warily when he was asked to show up at such an hour.

"What is it this time?" Kida scratched the back of his head as he approached the informant's desk. "Can this be quick? I was busy."

"Sorry to hear that Kida." The swivel chair turned to Kida's direction, revealing Izaya Orihara wearing ... all white basically. "This job is going to take a while." He grinned.

Kida observed the man's new appearance and wasn't exactly sure what to think. Something was definitely odd here.

"Is this... Some sort of cosplay or something?" Kida asked not taking his eyes off the new look. The informant chuckled.

"I'm afraid not. In fact, I wear this outfit all the time. Why do you ask?"

"It looks..." Kida paused. "... Not you."

"I see then." The man stood up and came around the desk so he was standing in front of Kida. He noticed that the teen grew cautious. "So I bet you're wondering why I asked you to come out here tonight." He began.

"Err... Right." Kida answered. "So what is it then?"

"It'll be easy!" The informant said cheerfully and as he skipped to his bedroom door. "Just follow me. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the man.

"Not til you tell me what it is I have to do first." Kida stated. Orihara pouted.

"Aw, how come?' He walked back to Kida and placed an arm over his shoulder. "Don't trust me?"

"Hell no." Kida retorted. "Especially with you in that goofy outfit? Get real."

"Hm." Orihara said after a few moments. "Guess you leave me with no choice then." He grinned which unsettled Kida. With surprising strength, the informant dragged Kida by his arm, ignoring his protests. Once they entered the bedroom, the man threw the blonde onto the futon and pinned him down by the wrists.

"L-Let go!" Kida struggled to get free. The informant laughed and stared into his eyes. "...You're not Orihara..." Kida stopped moving.

"Oh you noticed?" The man's gripped tightened and he lowered his head so that pink eyes were staring right into gold ones. "You can call me Psyche or Delic. Whichever works for me."

'Psychedelic?' Kida thought to himself. His train of thought halted when felt a knee rub his private. "Nghh..." The teen tried to move away but to no avail.

"I've seen you around Kida. But that selfish man never lets me go near you. I think I can see why." He grinned like the informant, which bothered Kida. "Does my face bother you?" He smirked and brought his face lower so that their lips were almost touching.

"Get off me." Kida stated and turned his head to the side. "What are you? His twin brother or something?"

"Sure, let's go with that. But anyway." His hand grabbed the blonde's hair and forced him to look at him. "Why don't we have some fun, ne?" The man who called himself Psyche met lips with Kida's. It took Kida's mind to register what the hell was going on until a tongue entered. The teen used his free hand to push the man away but to no avail. One Psyche pulled away, he smirked at tint red that formed on Kida's face. "So adorable." They both froze when they heard footsteps outside the room.

"Psyche!" Orihara slammed the door open and froze when he saw the two males on the bed. He face-palmed. "Psyche... What are you doing?"

"Playing with Kida-chan." He turned away from Orihara and smirked evilly at the blonde.

"D-Don't just stand there! Do something!" Kida yelled at the informant.

"Ne, Izaya-nii. Don't you want to see Kida?" He kept his attention on the teen under him. "Why don't you join us?" Kida's eyes widened and began to struggle.

"Get off of me!" Psyche released Kida's wrists and backed away, only to have his back meet with Orihara's chest, who was sitting behind him. "What are you doing!" Kida yelled as the informant encircled the teen's waist.

"I've always been curious Masaomi." Orihara began to suck Kida's earlobe, making the teen shiver.

"You can't be serious." Kida said as he tried to move away.

"Hehe. I can already tell that Kida is a screamer." Psyche's face moved closer to the blonde's. "Aren't you Kida?"

"Get away creep." Kida warned as he began to kick Psyche, who only caught his ankles with ease. "H-Hey!"

"Relax a little, ne? I'll make you feel good." Psyche smirked evilly. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me?" Psyche asked the informant as he kept his gaze on the teen.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Orihara asked irritably. Psyche chuckled and hoisted Kida's thighs up.

"Here, hold him up like this." The twins stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment until Orihara did what he was asked.

"Don't tell me what to do." He muttered.

"I just did. Now where was I? Oh right." Psyche's hands met with Kida's waistline area as he hurriedly tried to remove the teen's undergarments before he struggled any longer. Once he had removed them, he whistled at the sight. Kida blushed in embarrassment.

"Please stop." Kida's voice trembled. "I don't want to do this." He tried to convince either one of the two older males. Psyche just sat in front of the blonde with a smug look and the raven sat behind Kida in silence.

"Now then, should we get going here?" Psyche's words made Kida flinch, which caught Orihara's interest. "Where should we even begin? I want to see all your facial expressions."

"Izaya let me go!" Kida struggled but to no avail. Psyche's hand met Kida's length and began to stoke it.

"Did that feel good Kida?" Psyche grinned as he watched the teen's face contort.

"Screw you!" Kida yelled. The pink informant grinned widely and lowered his mouth onto Kida's length, puffing bouts of air. "W-Wait!" Psyche engulfed the blonde in a matter of seconds. The blonde squirmed uncomfortably in his position and tried to keep his moans low. His hands gripped Orihara's knees, who still was watching the scene unfold. The sound of the teen moans and the added friction was beginning to turn on the informant as well. "I-Izaya..." Orihara flinched at the sound of his name, while Psyche stopped and finally pulled out. Kida sunk back into Orihara's arms.

"Well, that sure was interesting. Ne, Iza-nii." Psyche giggled. "He's still hard though. I wonder how long he can last." Psyche watched hungrily as a sexually frustrated Kida squirmed in need. The blonde's eyes were shut tight as he scooted back against Orihara. "Ne, what's this?" Psyche moved his face closer to Kida's. "Are you trying to get away from me? Or would you rather have him instead?" Psyche asked, referring to Orihara.

"I-It's not like that!" Kida hissed. He gasped when Psyche's hand met his harden length and began to grip it firmly. "Aah!"

"Is that so?" Psyche laughed. "Hey, don't you want to play with him?" Psyche turned his attention to Orihara. "Here, just squeeze him like this." Psyche demonstrated, sending Kida over the edge.

"Make him stop..." Kida leaned his head back against the informant. Orihara couldn't help but gulp at the desperate blonde. His hand steadily made its way to Kida's private and gripped it along with Psyche's hand. "Gah!"

"There you go." Psyche said as he let go."How long are you going to make him wait for? The informant replied with a 'Hmph' sound and continued to grip the blonde's length in different areas.

"What are you doing..! Ngh!" Kida snarled.

"Ne, why are you mad? He's just helping you." Psyche smirked at the blonde. "You want to release right?"

Kida glared at the pink informant but didn't argue. He needed to release badly but couldn't admit it to himself. "I'm not some kind of toy!"

Psyche raised his eyebrows at the response and then grinned widely. "Kida-chan is so cute!" His hands pulled Kida's face towards him and silenced his protests. Psyche kept the teen still by fisting his blonde hair and forcing him to stay still. He moaned into the kiss as he ravished the blonde's mouth. After finally pulling away, he couldn't help but grin widely at the new sight of the teen. Panting, flustered, eyes closed and horny. The pink informant moved closer in between Kida's thighs, enclosing the space between them. "Ne, do you want to release now?"

Kida turned his head away from Psyche and tried to scoot back if possible. When his mentality finally gave in, he met Izaya's hands with his. "I-Izaya…" Kida spoke in an almost audible voice.

"Hm? What is it Masaomi?" Izaya whispered huskily back in the blonde's ear.

"Eh? That's not fair Iza-nii! I'm in control here! He'll release when I say so!" Psyche whined.

"Is that so Psyche?" Izaya turned his attention to his counterpart. "I don't recall you ever saying you were in charge here. And besides, I have him. Not you." Izaya glared. After several seconds of silence (well besides Kida's groans), Psyche finally gave in and scooted back.

"…I see then." Psyche pouted. "No matter then, watching is just as fun I guess."

"Good." Izaya returned his attention to the needy blonde. "Sorry about that Masaomi." He planted a kiss on the teen's cheek.

"…I hate you both." Kida's voice trembled. He didn't realize that he was shaking uncomfortably from holding it in.

"Now then, ask me nicely." Izaya purred, which sent shivers down Kida's spine. The blonde's head swayed until he met Psyche's gaze who was in front of them. He felt uneasy watching the pink figure grinning at him, even if he resembled the information broker.

"Please!" Kida gasped desperately and gripped Izaya's arms. After the pressure had lifted, Kida moaned uncontrollably as he came. When he finally finished, he sank back against Izaya tiredly and breathed heavily. He felt a moist hand lift his sweaty bangs and his head leaned back gently.

"That was quite a show." Psyche commented as he examined the cum that soaked the sheets. "How bout we take it to the next level?" Psyche looked up at his counterpart and was met with a deadly glare. He laughed and hopped off the mattress. "Ne, relax! I was just kidding!" He grinned. "Next time I suppose." He smirked before leaving the room.

"I must say Masaomi." Izaya pulled the teen closer. "This will certainly change things between us."

"Just stop talking for once." Kida stated and then finally slipped his eyes shut.


End file.
